A New Universal Home
by Antman502
Summary: The story of what would happen if Universe 7 weren't so lucky and our heroes lost to the might of Universe 6. The revenge of Frost, King of Salada meets Prince of Vegeta, and the meeting of three fierce Saiyans. Find out all this and more on this What If story of Dragonball Super!


In one timeline Universe 7 had won a Tournament pitting them against Universe 6 thanks to Son Goku a man who managed to change the cold heart of an assassin named Hit, but what would have happened if that never came to be? In this story we look at all the benefits and consequences that come from such a simple change. Our story begins with Goku vs Hit as the two square off the former requesting that the latter be able to use his lethal techniques. While in the main timeline the process was delayed until our hero had run out of energy and in defiance of the two Gods eliminated himself. This gave Hit a change of mind and so he did the same against Monaka, but what would happen if he decided not to?

As his legs shook Monaka suddenly gained a surge of courage charging at Hit before unleashing his strongest punch right upon the defenseless assassin. Once the blow connected time seemed to stop as Hit stared down at the short pink alien for only a second. Just as everyone blinked Monaka was sent flying out of the ring into the stands crashing into the audience. "Do it again I wasn't looking!" Said Goku as he looked around wondering what happened in the fight. Meanwhile Beerus was just barely holding onto his composure his body sweating bullets as he fully realized just how bad he bungled things up. Sighing Piccolo could only think of one thing to say at this result. "Things are about to get very interesting." Everyone from Universe 6 began to cheer especially Champa who was laughing it up as Hit approached him. "Looks like we finally found out who was the superior brother Beerus. Well a deals a deal Hit for your contributions to my success here is The Cube use it at your leisure I have no use for it." Taking the item Hit looked at it for a moment before pocketing the thing he had long since desired before looking over at Goku. "Now that I have met Son Goku I have very little use for such a trinket. Ironic how things work out in the end." As for Cabba he was ecstatic at his teams victory. "Yes we did it!"

 **POW**

Unfortunately as he pumped his fists in victory one of them caught the dead looking Frost right in the face sending him falling to the ground now sporting a major shiner on his eye from where Cabba's right fist connected. "Is he going to be ok?" Glancing down at the figure Hit replied to his teammate. "He should awake in a few hours give or take." Meanwhile Botamo and Magetta were dancing celebrating their hard earned victory over Universe 7.

On the other side with our heroes the audience members were in horror as Bulma couldn't believe they were about to be moved to another Universe. "Well look at the bright side at least we won't have to face anymore insane villains from our Universe." Krillin fruitlessly pipped up. Vegeta seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of this move. Goku just remained dumbfounded by what happened. "Wait I thought Monaka was stronger than me why did he lose so easily." Chuckling Whis decided to respond. "Why indeed. You wouldn't happen to know the answer Lord Beerus would you?" This final jab at him sent Beerus over the edge as he prepared to destroy everything in a rage. "I would recommend against any destruction Lord Beerus because someone has just arrived." But before he could our heroes were saved by the arrival of Zeno and for the next few minutes everything went the same as it did in the main timeline until it was time to wish upon the Super Dragonballs.

Summoning the Dragon Champa finally made his wish. "I wish that the Earth's of Universe 6 and 7 would switch places!" As the dragon did so everyone watched in a mixture of awe and horror until it was finally finished. Once that was done only one question was on everybody's mind. "How do we get home?" Bulma asked. Luckily it seemed Hit had the solution. "Son Goku. If it was not for you I would have never been able to find a rival to face. As thanks I shall use the Cube to help you all teleport back to Earth where you belong. Nodding everyone said their goodbyes to Supreme and Elder Kai wishing them the best of luck from here on out. As the group readied to teleport back home Beerus looked to them. "Take care of yourselves you'll need it in that Universe." And with a thumbs up from Goku the group disappeared immediately finding themselves back on Earth. Thanking Hit everyone went their separate ways hoping to relax before having to deal with the troubles of their new residence except for Goku. "Thank you Hit it was fun fighting you, but next time I don't plan on losing." Chuckling Hit before he left spoke. "Same to you Son Goku." And with that Hit left leaving Goku to head home and explain everything that happened.

Over the next few days life was normal, until one day Earth finally had a few visitors from their new home most notably Champa. "Hm so this is Earth... Not bad I can see why Beerus took to it so well. Now where to start?" Looking over the planet Champa was in the mood for a nice delicacy before Cabba the young Saiyan who tagged along with him and Vados spoke up. "Sensei said to come to Capsule Corp if I ever visited Earth so we could try there." Nodding Champa had Vados use her Staff to find Capsule Corp and the group of three were off. After a few minutes the group arrived to see Vegeta step out of the gravity chamber who noticed the three arrive just in time as Cabba was already on him like an obsessed fanboy. "It's so good to see you again Sensei!" Resigning himself to his newly anointed nickname Vegeta simply nodded before focusing his attention on the God of Destruction. "If you are looking for food like you're brother head inside and talk to Bulma." The older Saiyan told Champa.

Licking his lips in anticipation Champa prepared to go inside before locking eyes with Vegeta. "I guess I should welcome you to my Universe Vegeta. Unlike my brother I can see potential and you possess much of it." Telling this to a perplexed Vegeta the God of Destruction began to walk inside. "(A powerful one indeed. If Lord Zeno was telling the truth about an upcoming Tournament he will make an excellent tool)." Almost immediately Bulma spotted Champa who greeted himself politely before getting down to business. "Supply me with delicious food at my leisure and your planet shall have no threat of destruction under me. A fair trade if there ever was one." Knowing that this was a great deal to have Bulma agreed using her phone to call up a dessert chef in order to serve Champa a scrumptious cake in order to seal the deal. Meanwhile outside Cabba asked Vegeta if he would like to come visit Planet Sadala the home world of the Saiyans. "When sire heard of Saiyans from another Universe with great power he immediately asked me to come to Earth personally in order to invite you." Inquiring further Vegeta asked a single question. "As a guest?"

Shaking his head from side to side Cabba clarified his masters question. "No Sensei. He has invited you to live among us as a fellow Saiyan which is why he wishes to speak with you face to face." For a split second shock filtered on Vegeta's face. For much of his early life he had imagined what it would be like to live with his race once more, but once he settled down with Bulma those feelings had subsided as Earth filled that hole in his heart. Now he had the opportunity to not only interact with a better version of his people and he refused to miss that opportunity. Agreeing to come before they could even think of leaving Goku appeared beside the two seemingly excited. "Hey guys I sensed Lord Champa arrive and thought I'd come by to fight him." Hearing this Vegeta thought about the possibility of Goku fighting a much less mature God of Destruction and only one conclusion came to mind.

 **BOOM**

With the image of a blown up Earth now implanted in his head Vegeta decided to steer the course of history away from that possibility. "Kakarot Cabba was just about to take me to Planet Sadala the home world of Saiyans in this Universe." Luckily for the billions of people on Earth Goku took the bait hook, line, and sinker. "Ooooooooooooo. A planet full of strong fighters... Can I come?!" Seeing the possibility another friend could come Cabba eagerly accepted it. Before they left our two heroes informed their friends and family where they were going and the three left in one of Bulma's spaceships as Champa was to busy enjoying his new luxuries to take them to Sadala.

 **One Day Later**

Now coming close to Planet Sadala Goku and Vegeta could see ships entering and exiting. "Why are so many ships going out. The same happened on Planet Vegeta but that was because we conquered planets by the dozen?" Hearing the question Cabba answered this masters inquiry. "Due to the exposure of Frost as the space pirates leader the Planet Sadala Defense Force has waged war against them now that the organization is at its weakest. If all goes well soon enough the Universe will be a much safer place." Landing down near the main city of Sadala the three exited the ship. From there Vegeta could see the large castle that housed the King of this luscious planet. Before they could go however Goku interrupted. "I'm gonna look around some have fun Vegeta!" And with that he was off as now the prince and his student traveled to the castle. After a few minutes they were there where a few royal guards watched the two suspiciously.

"Halt. We know you are fine Cabba but who is our guest?" One of the guards spoke up. Before Cabba could explain Vegeta spoke up. "I am Prince Vegeta proud warrior of the Saiyans from Universe 7 and have come as a member of your race by the Kings courtesy." At this their eyes widened considerably before immediately letting their guard down and allowing the man to pass through. "Our apologies your highness you may graciously enter." Walking inside Cabba was stunned at how Vegeta just by his mere presence was able to convey authority similar to his King. "Tell me Cabba just how strong is your King?" Vegeta curiously asked. "Before learning about my Super Saiyan form King Sadala was by far the strongest of us unmatched throughout the Universe by any mortal." After a few more minutes the two found themselves at the throne room which currently housed King Sadala and his subjects. The King just by his stature would gain anyone's attention reminding Vegeta of his father in terms of height complimented by a rugged black beard representing both his wisdom and toughness.

Noticing the two King Salada stood up and walked towards Vegeta the two men of royalty staring the other down. Now only centimeters apart the two seemed to be at a standoff to anyone in the room as neither was willing to break eye contact. As minutes stretched on to what felt like hours King Salada suddenly smirked. "I see you carry the heart of a true Saiyan Prince Vegeta." As a sign of respect Vegeta nodded before the two openly smirked at one another. "Thank you Cabba for bringing him to me you are dismissed as well as the rest of you as we have private matters to discuss." With one last look towards his master Cabba left along with any other subjects leaving the two men of royalty alone. Walking over to a table King Sadala motioned for Vegeta sit down as he did. "You're probably wondering why I have invited you here. When Cabba returned showing the power of a Super Saiyan and what lies further beyond it through the proper training and motivation I knew it could be a worthwhile asset to our race." Realizing the King's goals Vegeta continued the conversation. "And you want me to tell you how to obtain the forms is that it?" Surprisingly the King only laughed at this before continuing. "No that is not it. You see upon hearing of other Saiyans from a different Universe now living here I knew that this was a chance to evolve our race. But before we can discuss this I must know what separates our different histories?"

 **Meanwhile**

Goku who had enjoyed himself so far at seeing so many fun new people was now stepping on the outskirts of the city spotting a petite woman being hounded by a group. Approaching them Goku heard a few members insulting her. "The only reason you're even protected is because of her. Without her you're nothing." Before the bullies could continue Goku decided to come in for the rescue. "Hey! It ain't nice to gang up on a single person." Hearing this the thugs turned to Goku with the head one speaking up. "Yo bub I suggest you scram before we get angry." In a series of events Goku took down the bullies in just a few seconds now leaving only him and Kale conscious. Walking up to the stunned woman Goku held out his hand. "Hi I'm Son Goku nice to meet you!" Glad to see a friendly face the woman smiled nervously before shaking his hand. "My name is Kale thank you Goku."

 **GROWL**

Before anything else could be said Goku's stomach let out a cry for sustenance. Chuckling Kale pointed towards a direction. "My house is only a few miles away. As thanks for helping me I can cook you up some dinner. I know my sis is probably starving as well by now as I'm late to get back home." Seeing the opportunity for a free meal Goku followed Kale and after a few minutes they came upon a large house with Kale entering first. "S-s/is I'm home and I brought company!" Walking inside Goku saw that the house was very plain remaining just lit enough to see the dull walls that surrounded him. Before he could inspect them further a voice shouted out. "Guest! What kinda guest?!"

 **SLAM**

Suddenly before he could get out of the way another woman taller than Kale rounded a corner and ran right into him sending them both toppling to the ground. "Who the hell are you?!" Before our hero could explain the woman sent a punch right at him forcing Goku to hop up and block it. Sending shock waves around the area both warriors were dead even. Chuckling the spiky haired woman lowered her fist. "Not bad. I can see why Kale would invite you if you're strong enough to defend against me so easily." Speaking of whom the woman ran to them. "Please don't hurt him sis! This is Son Goku the man who saved me from being hurt by thugs." Looking at Goku oddly the woman then directed her attention at her apparent sister. "What have I told you about letting those asswipes picking on you? Next time show them what happens when you mess with my student!" Bowing in respect Kale went back to cooking as the woman now looked at Goku with a look of gratitude before bringing out her hand. "Thanks for saving Kale. I'm Caulifla the toughest woman on this planet only rivaled by King Salada himself and that new Super Saiyan everyone's been talkin about. If ya ever need a favor I'll do it free of charge consider it payment for helping my student."

Doing the same as she did both warriors shook hands as Goku explained himself. "I'm Goku from Earth nice planet you got here." Immediately her demeanor changed from relaxed to excited as the pieces fell into place. "You must be one of the two Saiyans from that other planet that came here then that participated in the Tournament. I guess that means you know how to use Super Saiyan as well. Teach me how to do it too I wanna be the strongest Saiyan alive." Thinking it over for a moment Goku accepted and both went out to train with Kale following as dinner cooked.

 **Meanwhile**

On Earth our heroes were currently fighting hundreds of invaders that only an hour ago had stormed the planet destroying as much as they could. As Gohan prepared to go help Gotenks who were taking on a bunch of pirates just as he landed in Hercule City suddenly a figure landed in front of him. For a few moments this alien felt familiar to Gohan as he looked eerily similar to Frieza. "Who are you and why have you attacked our home?!" The small figure only laughed before striking the Saiyan in the face sending him through a building. Regaining his composure Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 a form he had recently regained thanks to his training with Piccolo. Thanks to this power up Gohan managed to defend himself blocking another attack before shoving the alien off of him. "I'll ask again WHO ARE YOU?!" Saying it with much more authority this time the strange man smiled a dark malicious grin before answering. "I'm offended you haven't heard of me. I'm Frost hero of the Universe, or at least was until thanks to your friends and family managed to bring out my true nature."

Realizing who this was any questions Gohan had were answered. "So, I assume you are here to destroy us while my father and Vegeta are gone? I won't allow that to happen." Frost merely laughed off Gohan's challenge confident that he had no threat. "Oh please. The only one that can hope of defeating me are those two fused brats, and soon enough their fusion will run out." Now Gohan's eyes were widened. "You've been spying on us. (And if that's the case as soon as Gotenks defuses he'll have plenty of time to take them out. That just means I'll have to stop him.)" Getting into a fighting stance Gohan launched himself at the unguarded Frost who with a simple wave of his hand used a mighty Kiai to knock Gohan around. "Fool. You are nothing to me. The only reason I even bother wasting my time with you is due to being a filthy Saiyan." Feeling the air knocked out of him Gohan tried to blast the alien but the man didn't need to defend himself tanking the attack head on without injury before shooting a red beam at him. Rolling out of the way Gohan continued to fire attacks, but even his strongest only managed to momentarily flinch the alien. Deciding he was done messing around Frost went on the attack easily catching Gohan who was unable to block a hard punch to the gut.

Groaning in pain Gohan fought through it and attempted to strike Frost with his forearm but the alien simply caught it before twisting Gohan around while holding his arm in place sending spasms of pain throughout. "Hahahaha I could easily break you piece by piece." Refusing to be beaten so easily Gohan used Frost's own overconfidence to his advantage managing to land a surprise sweep causing the alien to momentarily fall onto the ground. With his arm released Gohan jumped away using these precious seconds to recover. Unfortunately this only lasted a short time as Frost was almost immediately back up now serious as he fired a barrage of red beams at Gohan who could only put up his guard. As each attack hit him again and again our hero began to lose his hold unable to take the torrent of punishment from Frost. Summoning a great deal of his energy Gohan brought out a mighty explosive wave allowing him a short reprieve. Panting Gohan could feel the energy leaving him in droves as the one-sided battle continued.

 **Back on Sadala**

Walking outside Goku first transformed into a Super Saiyan much to both Kale and Caulifla's delight. Kale due to it's fierce look and golden aura while the latter was amazed by the massive amount of power she sensed. "It's even better than I imagined! Now show me how to get it!" Nodding his head Goku began to explain the form. "Super Saiyan isn't a piece of cake to unlock it requires both great physical and mental fortitude to even attempt as if either one lacks you will not unlock the true form. I can sense you have the former but the latter remains in question. Even then to unlock the form you must be at your absolute limits just like me, Vegeta, my son Gohan, and Cabba." Gracing her face with a confident smile Caulifla got into a fighting stance. "Well then take me to my limits coach."

For the next half hour the two warriors fought as Caulifla was continually knocked around by the Super Saiyan slowly pushing her to exhaustion. After taking another brutal punch to the face that nearly cocked her cold the woman collapsed to the ground with a groan of pain. "Sis!" Although she knew of Caulifla's strange training this went to far even for her standards as this felt more like a beating than training. Taking a moment to observe Kale Goku noticed a fierce green aura beginning to protrude from her. "(Hhhmmm it seems Kale's unknowingly tapping into her own latent powers, but I don't get it why is her aura green it should be golden.)" Turning his attention back to Caulifla he saw that she had gotten back up still itching to fight. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. "Is that all you've got I expected more from you." Putting on a cocky smirk just as Goku predicted this pissed Caulifla off greatly. "Y-you bastard don't you dare insult me like I'm some kind of amateur."

Now up Caulifla attempted to hit Goku but the Saiyan nonchalantly dodged them. "You sure about that because usually an amateur is someone who can't even hit their opponent." Before she could even defend herself a tiny flick was delivered to her forehead sending her rolling along the ground right into a large boulder. Deciding it was time to seal the deal. "Heh I should have known this would be all for nothing. Guess I'll be going I've already wasted enough time as it is." Turning around Goku began to walk away when a voice shouted out. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! I won't be tossed aside like garbage!" Feeling energy beginning to build inside of her Goku knew it would only take one last thing to seal the deal. "Why? You're not worth my time." Just as expected this sent the woman off the deep end. "Not worth it... NOT WORTH IT! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE SCUM! I'VE WORKED MY ENTIRE LIFE TO BECOME STRONG YOU BASTARD AND IT WON'T CHANGE NOW!" Suddenly flashes of gold enveloped Caulifla as her eyes and hair began to switch from black to blue and gold. Summoning as much energy as she had the woman launched a gigantic blast at Goku forcing the Earthling to deflect it. Now looking at the woman once more Goku saw that Caulifla's body was like a light switch turning off and on at a rapid pace between her Base and Super Saiyan. Unfortunately just like a bulb it eventually broke as her body reverted back to its Base unable to sustain the pressure causing her to fall to her knees.

Caulifla who was gasping with Kale beside her could only look in shock as for a few seconds she had it only to immediately lose the power. Growling in frustration the woman stood up once more attempting to transform per Goku's instructions, but only for a moment did her hair turn golden as it flickered out the next. "I don't get it why won't it work I just had it?! From what you told me that wimp Cabba got it with ease, so why am I denied it's power?!" Instead of a friendly smile Goku looked at her solemnly. "It's as I told you power comes in response to a need not a desire. The reason Cabba was able to transform is because he genuinely feared for the fate of his people, but you don't have that motivation. Turning into a Super Saiyan requires extreme emotion to the point that it it can literally break you. You've shown potential to use the form, but simply making you angry isn't going to cut it. To truly use it is something I cannot teach as that comes from you alone" Pounding her fist on the ground in frustration upon Caulifla stood up. "Isn't there any other way to obtain it?" Shaking his head Goku simply told Caulifla that it would take time before she could transform.

Seeing her friend downtrodden Kale walked over to Caulifla holding out her hand towards the woman. "I know you will get it sis I've watched you for years and know for a fact there isn't anything you can't do. It will just take time trust me." Smiling towards her student Caulifla grabbed her hand using it to pull her tired body up. "Thanks Kale that means a lot and you to as well Goku even if you the worlds biggest ass. Now let's go eat I'm starving! Agreeing with the woman the three soon heard the sound of dinner finishing and so went inside to enjoy themselves having a nice big meal after a long day of training.

 **Inside The Salada Castle**

For the next hour both Saiyans told the history of their Universes. From this Vegeta gathered that the main difference that split their timelines was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Whereas in Universe 7 someone figured out how to become one at the cost of destroying the original Planet the Saiyans lived on forcing them to migrate to Planet Plant which is what would eventually turn into Planet Vegeta that had never happened here. Thus the Saiyans were able to grow as a peaceful society and become the strongest race in Universe 6. "Interesting how one mans effect can change things which leads to my proposal. A new era for the Saiyan Race is coming and I would like you to lead the helm. Lead our army as it's Head General with your strength and knowledge of Super Saiyan forms that have eluded us we can wipe out the space pirates for good."

Upon hearing this the impassive look on Vegeta vanished the man was completely dumbfounded by this proposal. The thought of leading his people once more was unbelievable it was like a dream. Yet there was one problem that kept Vegeta from being able to accept it. He already had a home with people he could call a family, and as much as he hated to admit it even he would miss the mudball planet he now lived on even if his family came with him. "(What's that damn saying earthlings say? 'Home is where the heart is.' Great seems my heart doesn't even resonate with my own people imagine that) I must decline your offer my place is at my wife's side raising our family the days of leading Saiyans are long past me." Instead of frowning as Vegeta expected the King smiled. "I know how you feel Vegeta. Even if I may not have a wife or child I see the people of my kingdom as my family and would do anything for them. Perhaps we can come to a compromise that allows for both of us to get what we want. How would you feel about a part time teaching job?" And for the next few minutes Vegeta listened as King Salada explained his idea.

 **Meanwhile**

Unfortunately at another point in the Universe things weren't going so well for our heroes as Gohan rolled along the ground taken down by a slap from Frost. Feeling pain from every side of his body after the merciless beating he took Gohan could only grasp at the ground in front of attempting to get back up. "N-no this can't be how it ends. If only I could access the power that Old Kai gave me." As he began to stand up suddenly what felt like twenty tons of weight crashed onto his back as Frost's foot sent him back lying on the ground. "This is where you cretins deserve to be. Laying down in the dirt under my heel. While I've had fun it's time I move on before Champa or on of your Saiyan friends show up so this is goodbye." Lifting his finger a red beam charged as Frost prepared to finish Gohan. "(Videl, Pan... I'm sorry)". As the attack prepared to fire a voice shouted out. "Get off my brother!." Before the attack could launch Frost was kicked back by Goten. Running to his brother who had reverted back to his Base Goten lifted the man up. "Let's get outta here Gohan and meet up with Trunks only a few minutes left before we can fuse again." But before they could leave Frost now stood in front of them waving his finger as a father would to an unruly child. "Ah ah ah children shouldn't interfere while the adults are talking. It looks as if I'll have to be the one to teach you some manners."

Setting down his brother Goten attacked Frost but of course the young boy stood absolutely no chance being taken down after only a few minutes with a serious of precise energy attacks and punches. Panting heavily Goten only had one idea left as he stood his ground against the tall alien. Cupping his hands Goten prepared his final attack. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me... HHHHAAAAA!" Unleashing a large Super Kamehameha the attack soared towards Frost who seemed to not even acknowledge it. "Instead his hand charged with red energy. "Allow me to show you a real attack kid. HA!" Throwing out a similar red blast with one hand both attacks collided, but in only a matter of seconds the battle was won as Goten was unable to keep up his onslaught using up the rest of his power. "As I thought weak." With a small push Frost completely overwhelmed Goten who was engulfed in the blast. "GOTEN!" Yelling out for his brother tears came to Gohan's eyes only stopping once the energy cleared to show Goten still standing his eyes now a dull grey before collapsing in a smoking heap. "I'm impressed he's not dead yet, but it shouldn't take much more to change that."

Gohan who by this point was unable to hear Frost's words slowly crawled towards his brother ignoring the signals of pain being sent all over his body. "(This can't be happening! If only I continued to train from the start then perhaps I could have saved him, but no instead my brother is about to die right in front of me and I can't do a SINGLE DAMN THING!)" Pounding his fist on the ground anger and heart ache permeated from Gohan like a dam about to burst, but Frost was unable to notice this too swept up in his victory. "Heh weaklings and here I was worried all Saiyans from Universe 7 would be strong what a laugh." As he prepared to finish the two Gohan finally managed to make it over to his brother grasping the youths hand in desperation. "Please be alright please!" Turning him over onto his back Gohan felt his wrist only to find his fears had come true as Goten now lacked a pulse. Just like all those months ago Gohan could only stare as another member of his family lay in the dirt dying and there was nothing he could do.

The world seemed to slow to a crawl for our hero as the man was now hysterical as thoughts of the time he spent with his younger brother were corrupted by the image before him. Wrapping his arms around his little brother something seemed to have finally snapped inside of the man. "Goten... No it won't end like this it can't I refuse to let this happen! Please don't die..." Suddenly as if the Gods had answered his pleas a familiar white aura replaced Gohan's regular blue one his body gaining power at a rapid rate. Meanwhile Frost charging up another attack was ready to fire. "Well it was fun playing with you two but now playtime's over I have things to get to so I guess this is goodbye." Shooting off one last attack the beam flew right at the two as Gohan gently sat his brother down the boy now glowing with white energy before using his other hand to swipe Frost's attack away shocking the alien. For a moment Goten's body twitched showing signs of life once more thanks to the energy his older brother lent him..

Now standing up Gohan turned towards Frost who upon seeing the man felt a sense of dread overcome him. Instead of the hesitant wide eyed Saiyan he saw before this man's eyes were as sharp as a tac piercing through him, and that power compared to his previous form this energy was leagues above it. On the other side only one thought went through Gohan's mind the destruction of Frost. "My dad told me about how you used people tricking them into believing you were their friend only to stab them in the back. Those kind of people are the ones I despise most because at least with the monsters I faced they were honest about their intentions. You're nothing but a fraud too scared to even admit his intentions in fear of what others might do a true coward." Any fear Frost felt was now overshadowed by hot rage. "How dare you insult me I am Frost the leader of the Space Pirates and I will not be talked down to by some peasant like you. Just because you've gained some new power doesn't change a thing I'm still hiding some of mine as well." Saying that Frost in a matter of seconds pumped up his body looking very similar to when Frieza was at 100% from what our hero remembered. "You should feel honored I never showed to anyone and for good reason. Now I'll show you the power that separates someone like you from me."

Once again the battle was on but this time things had changed as Gohan took control this time. Side stepping a beam attack Gohan elbowed the alien right in the jaw nearly cracking it from the force, but Frost managed to counter gracing Gohan's body with a tail whip forcing the Saiyan to momentarily back off. But that was only a moment as right after Gohan was on the blue alien once more sending out a powerful blast that struck him full force. Throughout the battle Gohan continued to keep the pressure on refusing to give Frost an inch which was made even worse by the fact his Full Power took a toll on his stamina. Every time Frost shot a blast Gohan continued to either deflect or avoid them while firing back one of his own tripping the alien up many times. Throwing a punch at Gohan Frost's fist was easily caught by the Saiyan who delivered a powerful knee to the gut sending the resounding noise of cracked bones. "BLAH!" Coughing up an array of blood Frost staggered back once his hand was let go.

Growling in frustration by this point Frost was unable to think clearly now obsessed with killing Gohan. Jumping in the air Frost ascended looking down upon the planet and Gohan with fur who was in a defensive stance waiting for his next attack. "That's it! I've had enough with this damn planet, so now I'll just turn this pile of dirt into dust!" Bringing his hands high into the air Frost summoned a red ball full of energy that continued to grow by the second. Seeing what was about to happen Gohan summoned as much power as he could from his body knowing this would be his only chance to save Earth. "Here's a present from me to you now die with the rest of this pathetic planet!" Rearing back Frost threw down his final attack sending it down on the planet Earth. Charging whatever energy he could into his fist Gohan leaped to the sky charging head on at the attack.

 **BOOM**

As the two forces collided it sent shock waves throughout the galaxy shattering any fragile items close by. Fighting against the attack Gohan tried to push through it, but any inch it momentarily gave came back stronger than before. "It's no use I've put all my power into that attack this time it's over." Feeling himself losing thia battle of wills Gohan began to descend down to Earth his energy wasting away by the second. "No I've worked to hard to lose now. Piccolo, Goten, Pan, Videl they're all counting on me. I may have failed before but not this time!" Summoning all of his strength Gohan's pure white aura surrounded the area and with renewed strength the Saiyan flew to the sky. "What it can't be he's repelling my attack!" Punching through the ball Gohan soon came out on the other side as it exploded now on a direct course for Frost who was unable to defend himself. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

 **POW**

Feeling a sensation of pain down in his chest Frost looked down to see Gohan's fist plowed right through his stomach. "Ho-how ca-cough-can this b-be? I was supposed t-to g-get my revenge." Looking at Frost one last time Gohan answered his question. "Simple. Because I fight for more than myself but for the lives of my companions. That's why you could never beat me." Gasping for one last breath Frost succumbed to his wounds collapsing to the Earth below his body sliding off of Gohan's fist. Looking at his bloodied hand Gohan sighed in relief. "I did it Piccolo I did it. Our training finally paid... off." And with that Gohan spent up the last of his energy just like Frost he fell to the ground only unlike the alien with a smile on his face as he faded into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

 **Epilogue**

Since that day a week had passed with many changes happening all at once. Gohan after successfully defeating Frost and saving Earth continued to train at times when he was free honing his skills and now that he had his Mystic Form back made that stronger. "Thanks for training with me some more Piccolo after that fight I realize that I'll need to greatly hone my skills for the dangers of this new Universe." Nodding both fighters continued to train as Pan and Videl watched with the former now imitating punching motions like her father. "I see you're already beginning to inherit our fighting spirit my little Pan. You'll grow up to be so strong one day.

As for Goku he continued to visit Planet Sadala from time to time helping Caulifla train to use the power of a Super Saiyan while also taking an interest in Kale's latent powers that Caulifla also knew about. Helping the two females grow stronger as both warriors and people with Kale most notably beginning to gain confidence in herself thanks to the twos generous assistance. Blocking an attack from Kale Goku looked at the woman who just a weak ago could barely throw a punch now fighting at a decent level. "Not bad Kale that one forced me to seriously put my guard up." Blushing at his praise Kale let down her guard. "Th-thank you Son Gok-" Before she could finish Caulifla slapped her upside the head. "What have I told you about getting distracted by such simple praise that's only for amateurs!" Now bowing down at Caulifla Kale began to apologize profusely as Goku laughed at their antics.

Champa meanwhile continued to visit every few days for more delicious treats from Bulma and sometimes Chichi when he desired a nice home cooked meal. "Oh my! What is this fabulous dish called?!" Looking towards Champa as she continued to cook Chichi replied. "It's my special spaghetti and steak mix a favorite for Goku and Goten." Chowing down on the meal Vados even got delight at the new sensations she was tasting. "I admit this is very delicious. At this rate Lord Champa's belly will explode it's getting so big." Hearing his assistant comment on his weight the God of Destruction stopped his eating for just a second to complain about her insults.

As for Vegeta after declining King Salada's initial offer the two came to a mutual agreement where the Prince could still live with his family while visiting to mold the new generation of Saiyans. Now he served as the head instructor of the Salada Defense Force Academy much to Cabba's delight as he could continue to learn from his master who simply resigned to his role to the younger man. Bulma was especially happy to see Vegeta actually get a job all these years that she upgraded the Gravity Chamber for much better training. Walking into his new job wearing proper Saiyan Armor Vegeta greeted the group of soldiers under him. "Alright you little maggots today's the first day of your training under me Prince Vegeta. The first lesson of my teaching is that you will be broken down until you are nothing but a pile of crap under my shoe. Then we can finally start shaping you into something acceptable, and by the end of this course for those who survive you'll be on your way to being real Saiyans. You will not question my methods and only relax when I tell you to is that clear!" Putting the fear of God into his glare Vegeta transformed into an SSB before his new students utterly terrifying them. "SIR YES SIR!" Yes moving to this Universe had definitely changed things sparking a new beginning for many our heroes.


End file.
